The Real Bonnie and Clyde
by twilightthefightforlife
Summary: love story between mob boss and mafia princess, i know it sounds really sucky here but its good ! i promise please review lots thank you :


**Hey guys , second attempt at trying to do an amazing fanfic like yours out there , hope this one isn't too rubbish loool , enjoy **

**The Real Bonnie and Clyde **

**Chapter 1 **

**Bpv **

**I stared into the black, cold tired eyes of my father, his frown lines fading into the papery wrinkles around his mouth and cheeks , his mouth drooping, his eyes pitch black and full of nothing. Charlie had never always looked this run down but ever since he married that plastic gold digging bitch Cassandra his commitment to her had grown on him, quite literally. I would be more sympathetic but I never wanted Cassandra the bimbo as part of the family and he's already put me through too much shit over the years he fucked over my, mother and know he's fucking me over , but its not like I can really do anything to him I'm a precious diamond that's only his until some ones willing to pay the price, I'm worth so much to his profits but nothing to him himself. But soon I'll get my own back and kill him and his little slut of a wife, I'll take over the business, the riches everything and I will be a Mafia queen.**

**I was wearing my red Gucci lace dress and matching heels and my chocolate brown waist length hair down, Id always attracted pretty cute guys but none of them are my type i have to admit i have a killer body, curves like Kim kardashian, Double d boobs, toned stomach and long legs, i was hot. And my best friend Rosalie seems to always remind me of that everyday even though the majority of the worlds women want to look like her, Rosalie a modern and more beautiful copy of Marylin Monroe but definitely not the same personality she's a total bitch, doesn't care what people think, independent and a real sweetheart and i love her. She works with me at my fathers gentleman's club, i sing and perform there every night downtown in Brooklyn always packed full of the worlds most notorious mob bosses and my father charlies old enemies and business partners. That club and Rosalie are the only two things in my life i enjoy, i know i know why would i work at that place if i hate my father ? , well i love the club its full of all my friends and is the only place i can truly let myself go plus Rosalie always says its a place were we can act like total sluts and not get judged. And before you say anything, I'm no real whore or slut, but i am sexually provocative i stupidly gave up my virginity to an asshole ex boyfriend who at the time i was totally in love with because of who he seemed to be but its turns out he's a wannabe gangster and crap in bed, lets just say for him the sudden breakup didn't go down well for him , but i haven't had anyone else ever since all the guys i meet are married and looking for something on the side and the others i just cant stand. But there is one guy I'll always have a soft spot in my heart for and that is one of my best buddies Jacob black but i call him Jake, hes so sweet and funny and has never failed to make me laugh throughout the years and for some reason has always been surprisingly close with Charlie even though he hates him for all the stuff he does to me. **

**"Bella baby my Italian bitch you look gorgeous, that hurry your gorgeous ass up or where gonna be late for work!"**

**i finished applying my stage make up I'll be changing anyway when we get there, i was especially excited about performing tonight i was going to do a duet with Rosalie and it was one of my favorite numbers Nasty, Naughty Boy.**

**I walked out of my room and linked arms with Rose she looked beautiful in a little black dress also in lace, we matched!**

**" you know the only thing i like about going in this limo everyday is the free drinks, your dad's such an asshole that he hardly comes to the club anymore when are you gonna tell him whats for Bella ?"**

**" ERRGH i dont know at this moment stage you ask me all the time but soon i'm going to end him and you can own all the drinks you want honey you alchy !" I teased i knew she hated it when i always reminded her of how much she drank.**

**" Shut up or i'll give boiley doorman mike your number !"**

**Mike the doorman, ive got 3 words for you... disgusting desperate douche.**

**" na na na na or ill give mike your number"**

**Rosalie smirked at me as the limo came to a stop we were finally here and i gathered my bags ready to go to the clubs backstage entrance and get ready to perform !**

**Cat calls and wolf whistles filled the air as me and Rosalie walked past the front entrance line arms linked, hips swaying to tease them even more, i had a good feeling about tonight.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter one guys, any ideas for upcoming chapters be free to tell ! please review they mean the world ! xxxxxxxx**


End file.
